Vantage Point
by Raider-Strifehart
Summary: What if Tsukune didn't live in such a caring enviroment? What if he grew up in the shady parts of the city, before being sent to Yokai Academy, where he meets Moka&Co.? Just what kinds of trouble will Tsukune find himself thrown headfirst into?
1. Chapter 1

**Vantage Point**

**Chapter one: Fresh start..I think**

Tsukune was running. Again. This wasn't the first time he was running for his life. After all, if anything, after spending nine years on the streets, in the shady parts of the city, running is one of the major things you pick up, because your life depended on it. It did. Really.

So here he is, running for his life, again for what seemed to be the millionth time. With practiced ease, he rolled into an alleyway, and managed to roll into the safety of a few trash cans that happened to hide him from his chasers. Lucky for him too, because not even five seconds after he landed behind the trash cans, his chasers came into the alleyway, frantically turning their heads, but not spotting Tsukune.

Muttering profanities under their breath, they left the alleyway disappointed. It seemed they were hoping to have someone to release all their pent up frustration on. Luckily for Tsukune, it wouldn't be him. He waited about three minutes before coming out of the protection of the trash cans and left the alleyway, whistling a merry tune. He wasn't called The Escapist for nothing. He could easily outrun some of the best cops in the force with no problem. His fighting skills were something to be admired too.

Rumors had it, that Tsukune had taken on fifteen of the toughest thugs in the streets and managed to get away with minor injuries. And that's a rumor that for once, is true.

As to what those thugs wanted with him, he didn't know. He knew sure as hell, that he didn't do anything to piss anyone off. Despite his image, he was only fifteen years old. He was supposed to be in high school. And he already had taken the entrance exams, but with his solid C grade, plus the fact that he somehow "failed" the exam, crushed that idea rather quickly. Tsukune didn't have many friends amongst his peers, because of the fact that they mostly feared him, plus of the fact that he was rather strange.

But Tsukune didn't let that get to him, no sir! He didn't really care that he had less friends than he would've liked. Nope, he would never let that bother him. With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he walked in the direction of his apartment, which he happened to not be very far from, since he had led the chase close to his place before he ditched them. He didn't even bother knocking on the door before he came in. What did it matter, no one was home because no one would ever be home to say "Welcome back," or anything like that.

Tsukune was about to enter his apartment when he noticed the letter addressed to him, laying on the floor. He chuckled to himself, thinking it was the owner, writing him another letter full of complaints, but it wasn't. Curiosity fully aroused, he closed the door with his heel and plopped down on the couch and tore open the letter. He read the letter once, and then read it again, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was an acceptance letter to some place called Yokai Academy. Tsukune blinked in confusion.

"Thought no place would take me in," He muttered to himself, tossing the letter on the couch and heading off to his room. He started packing all of his things, which wasn't much, just his laptop, IPod, clothes, couple of notebook and clothes. He placed his IPod, laptop and notebooks into his regular backpack, and put his clothes in a duffel bag. He gently tossed the two bags onto the couch and read the letter again.

"Huh, the bus arrives at 8:30 tomorrow morning, and it doesn't seem I'll be coming back for a long while," He muttered. Tsukune then turned to a guitar case resting against the wall. He shook his head and frowned. "Should I take that with me, or just leave it?" He absently thought to himself, while he fixed himself some dinner, which consisted of nothing but a piping hot cup of instant ramen. He took the instant ramen to his room when it was ready and sat on his bed, cross legged, thinking while he was eating.

"I seriously thought I would never get into any high school, what is Yokai Academy about anyway?" he thought, chewing on the noodles before finishing the cup off. Tsukune laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, taking note of the time, seeing that it was almost ten thirty at night. Letting his eyes droop, Tsukune quickly found himself falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vantage Point: Chapter Two: Two sides of the same coin**

Tsukune woke up around seven in the morning, because of the sun rays that decided to take a whack at his eyes. Cursing in ways that would've almost indefinitely have people turn red with embarrassment, Tsukune sat up, scratching the back of his head and yawning. Stretching his limbs, Tsukune hopped out of bed and headed into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, a clean and now fully awake Tsukune walked back into his room and got dressed. He put on a white 3/4 sleeved shirt, and put a black light vest over it. On the back of the vest was a white dragon, and a red dragon intertwined with each other, their heads a couple of inches apart, roaring upward with fury. Tsukune slipped into his favorite worn-out pair of jeans, which had a rip where the right knee finish the look, Tsukune tied a black and white bandana around his head, a few stray strands of hair sticking out.

Realizing he only had about a good hour and half before the bus showed up, Tsukune decided to grab whatever else he had missed last night. Tsukune hurriedly opened drawers, cabinets and closets, searching for whatever else he had missed. Turns out he didn't miss much. Putting the remaining items into his duffel bag, Tsukune quickly found himself looking at the guitar case once more. He shook his head, just as he had done last night, but stared intently at the case.

"Well, if I leave it here, someone might come in and decide to use this to make a quick buck, and I don't think I could really forgive myself if I left it here," Tsukune said to himself, grabbing the case and putting it with his bags. Tsukune put on his shoes just as the clock struck eight. Putting his personal belongings, cellphone, wallet, into his pocket, Tsukune slung his backpack over his shoulders and with firm hands, grabbed his duffel bag and guitar case, which luckily for him, had a handle. Walking out of the front door, Tsukune didn't even both look back. Last night he decided that he was leaving his old life behind, and he was going to start fresh at this Yokai Academy.

Wherever the hell that was.

Realizing that he only had a good thirty minutes to get to the bus stop, Tsukune quickly redoubled his efforts and hurried to said location. Arriving there with fifteen minutes to spare, Tsukune sat down and decided to catch his breath. Of course, normally this wouldn't wind Tsukune out, but he was carrying about a total of maybe 15 or 20 extra pounds, and his muscles were still taking their sweet time waking up. In fact, it seemed Tsukune wasn't fully awake, because when a yellow school bus pulled over, he was still yawning. Seeing that it was indeed 8:30, Tsukune correctly guessed that this was his bus.

The bus doors opened with that slightly creepy hiss that all buses seem to share, and one look at the bus driver told Tsukune that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But he was already packed up, so what the hell, what could happen? Tsukune grabbed his luggage and stepped onto the bus, taking a seat near the front. He put his things next to him, and propped his arm against the window, using said arm as a pillow for his chin. It was moments later, at the bus doors closed with that same hiss, that Tsukune realized something.

That besides the creepy bus driver, who was wearing a blue bus driver uniform, and had a lit cigar in his mouth with oddly glowing eyes, and himself, the bus was practically dead. Tsukune looked out of the window and was stunned by how quickly they were out of the city and on the country side, currently they were driving alongside a long wooden picket fence that had tons of sunflowers behind it. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the bus driver decided to speak.

"So you're going to Yokai Academy, right?" He asked. Tsukune looked skeptical, what was this guy, senile? That was a rather retarded question, but Tsukune decided to play along, so he nodded.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Tsukune asked, narrowing his eyes, the more he knew about the place before he got there, the less surprises he would face. Tsukune could've sworn he heard the bus driver snicker.

"Well, Yokai Academy is a very scary place," The Bus Driver drawled out, the lit cigar clenched in between his teeth. This time, Tsukune snorted and rolled his eyes. What could be scarier than growing up on the streets, where you could die at any moment? Where you had to worry more about finding food and a place to sleep for the night than hiding from thugs who want nothing more than to kill you, just because they can?

Nothing could really beat that. Well, nothing Tsukune could think of at the moment.

"Ha, as if old man! If you think that this academy is scary, live on the streets for nine years and I think you'll change your mind," Tsukune said, as the bus drove through a tunnel. When the bus got to the other side, Tsukune couldn't really believe what he was seeing. They were nearby a cliff, and if only because of the fact that Tsukune had made damn sure to stay away from the drugs, he would've thought that he was high, because the sea had a watered down red color to it. The bus stopped in front of another bus stop, which had a scarecrow in front of it, only for a head, it had a jack-o-lantern and there was the bus's schedule around its neck. The doors opened with that same hiss that was starting to get on Tsukune's nerves.

Tsukune grabbed his stuff and got off the bus, and as the bus doors closed, he knew he heard the bus driver say "Good luck, you'll need it here kid." Frowning, Tsukune couldn't really see what made this place oh so scary.

"The only scary part about this school so far is the bus driver, and that's only because he creeps me out," Tsukune thought to himself, chuckling as he made his way towards the school with his luggage. Pausing, Tsukune decided now would be a good time as ever to listen to his IPod. Putting his guitar case and duffel bag down, he let his backpack slide off of his shoulders before opening it up and pulling out his IPod and some good quality headphones. Turning on his IPod, Tsukune listened to Monster by Skillet, before grabbing his things and walking towards the school. He was so into the song, that he didn't hear the warning before it was too late.

Tsukune felt his breath leave him as he was plowed down by a bike. The biker and Tsukune were in a tangled mess of limbs by the time everything had skidded to a stop.

"Ow, anyone get a number on the damn truck that hit me?" Tsukune grumbled in his head, as he sat up. He checked to make sure nothing important was broken, and was automatically relieved to find out his laptop, IPod and guitar were just fine. So was everything else. Tsukune turned to the biker with rage in his eyes from being knocked over, before he fully realized who had crashed into him. She had long, flowing pick hair, and she was wearing a uniform, which consisted of a green blazer with a tan plaid skirt.

Oddly enough, she had a black choker around her neck, which had two chain links attached to it, before ending with a cross about the same length as his hand. But it was her eyes that got him. They were a light shade of green; it was like looking into a jade forest.

Tsukune blinked in confusion when he realized that the girl's mouth was moving, and a worried look was in her eyes. Then he thought about it and his eyes widened in realization before he held up a finger and pressed pause on his IPod, before motioning her to continue talking again.

"A-Are you ok? I'm so sorry I crashed into you like that! I'm anemic so I get dizzy spells," She hurriedly said, her arms flailing about in worry.

"Nah, it's alright. It's ma fault for having ma music on so high, otherwise I woulda gotten out of the way!" Tsukune reassured her, standing up before lending out a hand to the girl, who graciously took it, and helped her up.

"But I'm glad ya crashed into me like that, otherwise ya woulda crashed into somthin' more dangerous," Tsukune said, while dusting himself off. The girl blushed and nodded in agreement. Tsukune picked up his guitar case and duffel bag and nodded his head towards the bike. "Ya gonna leave it there or what?" He asked her, said girl looking at the mangled mess that was her bike.

"No, I'll leave it. There's no way I can fix it up again, and to be honest it caused more trouble than it was worth," She said, and Tsukune nodded in agreement. With that said, the duo started walking towards the school.

"Hey, I never asked you for your name!" The girl said suddenly, before turning to Tsukune, who blinked and looked forward.

"Tsukune and you are..?" He responded after a moment.

"Moka Akashiya, and I think it'd be great if we could be friends!" Moka said with excitement and hope in her eyes.

"Wow, I'm already making friends and I didn't even step inside the school yet!" Tsukune thought to himself before nodding at Moka with a small smirk. "Yeah, I think I'd like that. But ya sure you wanna be friends with someone like me?" He asked. Moka looked confused, "What did he mean by that? There's nothing wrong with him as far as I can tell," She thought, but nodded, but now the seed of curiosity was planted in the back of her mind. Now the duo was in front of the school. Tsukune looked at the place and blanched.

"Geez, what was I sent to, a mental institute, 'cause that's what it feels like to me!" Tsukune muttered darkly to himself, and he could've sworn he heard Moka giggle. The duo went inside the school and went to the orientation, where the freshmen would get a welcome speech before being sent off to their homerooms, where they would get the rules and expectations told to them.

**(After the orientation, inside the homeroom)**

Tsukune sat in a row next to the window, towards the back. His stuff was to the left on him, where it wouldn't be trampled by the other students. The classroom was full of chatter before a woman, around her mid-twenties stepped in. She had orange-brown hair, with two oddly shaped tuffs on her head that kinda looked like cat ears. She wore glasses, and her eyes were shut, so no one could tell what color her eyes were. She wore

"Welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm Ms. Nekonome!" She said in a cheerful way that instantly had heads perked up and paying attention.

"Odd, but cheerful, and what's with the hair?" Tsukune thought to himself, absently tapping a pencil on his desk, much to the annoyance to some of the students, but he wasn't really paying attention to them.

"As you know, Yokai Academy is an academy for monsters!" said, and Tsukune nodded until his brains fully understood what he just said, and then he stopped in mid nod, his hand stopped rapping the pencil onto the desk, to the relief of some of the students, the irritable tapping was getting on their nerves.

"Academy...for monsters..? You have gotta be pulling ma damn leg, right?" Tsukune thought to himself, looking around the classroom, but he saw most of the students' nod, some of them mumbling in agreement, but no one was shocked or confused. "So I'm trapped...in a school for monsters, just my luck I tell ya, only ma shitty luck pulls this kinda crap on ya!" Tsukune thought bitterly to himself but looked calm on the outside. Now he was planning on how to deal with this, because he did say he would give everything a chance, it's been one of his unspoken mottos that he lived by, and he wasn't about to throw it away because of monsters.

Just then, the door slid open, and a familiar face stepped inside the room. Well, familiar to Tsukune at least.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost after the orientation," Moka said, her cheeks a light red hue from embarrassment. Ms. Nekonome nodded in sympathy.

"Hey, don't worry it happens to the best of us! Even I get lost around here sometimes!" Ms. Nekonome reassured her. The male population of the class was staring at Moka with blushes on the faces, and drooling like idiots.

"You see her face? Hot!"

"Her legs man, her long legs!"

"Dude, it's all about the breasts!"

"No way, even her human form is hot!"

"Yeah, it's too good to be true! She's just..."

"**PERFECT!**" The entire male population exclaimed, while the girls were brooding, but some were looking at her with admiration, and some had the same lustful gaze as the boys, which Tsukune found pretty creepy. Meanwhile, told Moka to find a seat. Moka looked for a seat and saw an empty one; which happened to be right behind Tsukune.

"Tsukune, I can't believe we have the same homeroom!" Moka exclaimed, rushing over to him and nearly knocking him out of his seat when she hugged him. The guys were fuming at Tsukune, and tears of envy were in their eyes.

"What? Who's that?"

"How did he get a hug from her?"

"If he tries anything with her, I'll eat him for dinner!"

"Yeah!"

"Perfect, just absolutely perfect," Tsukune thought to himself.

**(After homeroom)**

Everyone was given the rest of the day to look around, and get comfortable with their new environment. As soon as Tsukune managed to grab his things, he quickly found himself being dragged off by one bubbly Moka, who he soon discovered has a thing for art.

"Wow! Look at these halls, they're so clean!" Moka happily said, clinging to Tsukune's arm as she dragged him along. Normally, Tsukune would've beaten the crap out of anyone who was touching him in a way that was uncomfortable for him, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to Moka. So he just settled for being dragged along. It also seemed that Moka's popularity with the opposite sex didn't just pertain to the ones in their class. Every male that saw her instantly fell in love with her, but when they saw her with Tsukune...

Let's just say Tsukune wasn't going to be making any male friends anytime soon, and leave it at that. After looking around, the pair went over to a vending machine and decided to get something to drink. Moka bought a can of tomato juice, which Tsukune found odd, but shrugged it off, and Tsukune got himself a can of root beer, which he was surprised to find it was cold. The two of them sat on a bench and began to drink their respected beverages.

But the quiet moment between the two of them was not meant to last. Tsukune was soon picked up by the collar of his vest by two muscular hands. Tsukune looked at the face of his offender, and wasn't surprised to find out it was Komiya Saizou. Tsukune didn't like this guy. He looked at Moka with a rather lecherous gaze in his eyes, in fact, he still was! If there was one thing Tsukune couldn't stand, it was perverted jackasses who couldn't learn the meaning of no.

"Hey, you're Moka Akashiya, right? Whatcha doin' with a loser like him huh?" Saizou said, giving Tsukune a shake for good measure. "He ain't even wearing a uniform! What di ya say you ditch this loser and you and me have some...fun.." He finished, but said fun in a rather, lecherous way. Tsukune growled and used Saizou's chest like a springboard and pushed himself out of his grip. But Tsukune wasn't done. He quickly bashed his elbow into Saizou's nose, leaving it bloody, and gave him a swift kick to the throat, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

Moka grabbed Tsukune by the arm and dragged him off, said person managed to grab his things before being dragged off. Moka turned to look at Saizou, while dragging Tsukune off. "Sorry, I'm having plenty of fun with Tsukune!" She said, pulling Tsukune up the stairs before Saizou could respond. Saizou got up and covered his nose, to slow the bleeding.

"Hehehe, I always get what I want, no matter what, and I'll make that punk pay for fucking up my face!" He said darkly, with hints of anger in his voice before walking off, planning off his next move to get Moka all to himself.

Moka, meanwhile, dragged Tsukune up to the roof, said boy not making any resistance to her. Moka finally stop dragging him and let go of his arm.

"Whew, that was close! I didn't know you could fight Tsukune!" She said, a happ tone in her voice. Tsukune just shrugged and leaned against the railing.

"It's what I was taught to do," Tsukune said. Little did he know that a certain cross hanging around Moka's neck was listening to him, the gem in its center glowing a soft shade of red to show it was active, unbeknownst to the duo. "Hey this is a school for monsters, right? Then what are you Moka?" Tsukune suddenly asked, turning to Moka, who suddenly found the ground more interesting to look at.

"You might not like me anymore if I tell you," Moka mumbled, fidgeting slightly. Tsukune chuckled and looked at Moka.

"Don't worry, I won't hate you, that's a promise," Tsukune assured her, trying to get her to tell him what kind of monster she was. Moka sighed and turned to Tsukune.

"I may not look like it, but I'm a vampire," She said, closing her eyes, waiting for the rejection, but was surprised to see that it didn't come. She was even more surprised by what Tsukune said next.

"A vampire huh? That's pretty cool! Never been friends with one before!" Moka stared at Tsukune with nothing but absolute shock. He wasn't scared of her? Didn't he fear her? Tsukune looked at Moka with a rather dull expression in his eyes. "What? Did ya want me to be afraid of you? 'Cause I can do that, but I must warn you, I am a terrible actor when it comes to trying to fake being afraid," He said, a playful smile dancing at his lips. Moka was absolutely stunned, but then she had a question of her own for her new friend.

"Tsukune, what are you? I told you what I was, it's only fair that you tell me, but I won't pressure you into telling me if you don't want to," She said, looking rather curious now. Tsukune was sweating on the inside, but kept calm on the outside. "Oh damn, what do I tell her? Should I lie, and if I do, there's a chance that she'll find out and then there goes my first and probably my only friend in the entire campus, or should I tell the truth, and face rejection? Decisions, decisions..." He thought to himself, before finally deciding to wing it and go with the truth. After all, it's the truth that strengthens friendship, so if you start off with the truth, you'll have a good friendship, right? That's what he learned from the movies he saw.

"Uhh, let me ask you another question before I answer yours. What do you think of humans?" Tsukune asked, after all, her answer basically decided their friendship. Moka frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I...I detest humans! I went to a human middle school, and they all treated me like a freak, just because I was different!" She said hotly. Tsukune sighed; this was going to be like a slap to her face.

"What if I told you I was a human, Moka? Would you hate me too?" Tsukune asked quietly, but he knew she could hear him. Moka stared at him in complete shock.

A human? Tsukune? It couldn't be...

"But humans aren't allowed here..." She said, backing away from him slowly, like he was contaminated with some sort of disease, who knew? Maybe to her, he was some kind of disease. "Heh, so much for hoping to make friends here," Tsukune muttered, before leaving Moka to herself, who was still trying to overcome the shock of discovering that her first friend was indeed, a human.

Tsukune headed to his room in the boy's dormitory, to set his stuff inside his room. He already knew where his room was and the key to everyone's room was distributed during homeroom. He set his duffel bag and backpack near his bed, and opened his guitar case. Inside was a well-polished, beautiful black and white guitar. The special thing about it was that it had a white dragon winding its way up from the body, to the neck, and its head was all the way at the top of the head stock. It was also Tsukune's first guitar.

Tsukune quickly tuned his guitar, absently running through the basic warm-up before he started to play the first song that popped into his head.

I wish I could be closer to where you are  
I wish that you could be here in my arms  
It killed me inside out just to see you go  
I guess I should have thought this one through

Tsukune started strumming the guitar harder and faster. He was pouring all of his emotions that he bottled up from his childhood. He was pouring his soul into the song.

I dream of you every night  
Your light awakens the day  
You'll always be right here with me  
Across an ocean of time  
We sail so far away  
You'll always be right here with me

At this point, Tsukune closed his eyes, letting the music flow from his fingertips, the music emboldening him to keep singing. It was this that kept his voice strong.

Where did we go,  
Oh I don't know,  
why does it feel like such a long time ago?  
Why can't you open your eyes?  
Why can't you see?  
That all I want is you right here with me

He felt tears ready to be released, but he absolutely refused to shed even one tear; he wouldn't ever allow it. Crying was for the weak, he kept telling himself.

I dream of you every night  
Your light awakens the day  
You'll always be right here with me  
Across an ocean of time  
We sail so far away  
You'll always be right here with me

It was here that Tsukune dropped in his guitar solo, the music so hot that he felt it scorching his fingertips. He was always awed and amazed whenever this happened, but it was his passion. His voice was empowering and nearly heart-breaking in itself, if he was playing in front of a live audience, they would be cheering him on like hell. He finished off the song in the strongest way he could.

I dream of you every night  
Your light awakens the day  
You'll always be right here with me  
Across an ocean of time  
We sail so far away  
You'll always be right here with me

Here with me (x4)

Tsukune was about to play another song, but something caught his eye. Something with pink hair. Tsukune quickly went to the window and was stunned to see Moka being dragged away into the woods by Saizou. He had a lecherous look on his face, and Tsukune did NOT like that. Resting his guitar inside its case, Tsukune made sure his room door was closed before opening the window and jumping out. He landed on a tree branch, a bit unsteady but managed to correct himself before he fell out of the tree that oh so happened to be near his window.

Making his way down the tree, Tsukune ran after the duo he saw heading into the woods. "Whether or not she wants to be my friend, she's my friend, and my siblings taught me to protect your friends and family," He thought to himself as he hid behind a tree as he watched the scene between Moka and Saizou play out, waiting for the right time to interrupt.

"Hehehe, I didn't ask you if you wanted to be my woman, I TOLD you, you would become mine whether you like it or not! Moka Akashiya, you shall be my woman!" Saizou exclaimed almost hysterically, his body bubbling as he became something different. Something that nearly made Tsukune puke at the sight. Saizou's monster form was way too bulky to be contained in his blazer and undershirt, so they ripped off of his body, becoming nothing but tatters and rags. His torso was nothing but pure muscle and some kind of grey natural body armor, which extended to his hands and fingers, coating them. His fingers were now deadly miniature spears. Luckily for Tsukune and Moka, his lower half didn't expand, so his pants stayed on. But his feet and toes were covered in that same grey body armor. Now his toes were like daggers.

"Just my damn freaking luck, huh?" Tsukune thought bitterly to himself. Saizou's eyes and hair turned wild, and his tongue grew to ridiculous proportions, and Tsukune found out that he pierced his tongue. How did he find out? Well, it's really damn hard to not see someone wagging their tongue around like a damn trophy, instead of keeping it where it belongs, in his mouth.

Saizou slowly approached his prey, Moka, but his tongue beat him to it. His tongue was slowly running across her cheek, and he was smirking like a madman. By now Tsukune had enough. Picking up a rock about the size of his head, he somehow managed to hurl it with a much force as he could, at the easiest target he could spot, which happened to be Saizou's head. Stopping what he was doing, Saizou quickly turned around, trying to spot who threw the rock, but to no avail. He couldn't spot anyone, so he went back to what he was doing, only to be halted again by another rock that had made contact with his head. Now Saizou was getting pissed, but soon found rock after rock being thrown at him. Only it was being aimed at any spot his assailant could get to. Hell, somehow he got hit in the place every man takes pride in. His head. No, the lower one, by his family stones. Speaking of his family stones, Saizou soon found out he wouldn't be making any baby batter anytime soon. A rock the size of a soccer ball had nailed him there.

While Saizou was busy with the rocks and being in pain, Tsukune used the trees as cover and headed over to Moka, who was lying on the floor, which was where she was after Saizou's tongue had grabbed her calf and slammed her into the tree harshly. Tsukune knelt beside her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, you ok, Moka?" He asked. Moka looked at Tsukune with nothing but shock.

"I thought you left!" She whispered. Tsukune thumped his chest and smirked at her.

"Nah, I don't leave friends, it's not my style, because I ain't a coward," He whispered back. "But, I am kinda creepy out by Mr. Big, tough and ugly over there, so let's scram, 'kay?" Tsukune hurriedly asked, and Moka nodded without question. Tsukune quickly helped Moka to her feet and the two ran deeper into the woods. Unfortunately, Saizou had recovered by now and saw them run off, and he took off after them, his rage boiling.

"YOU PUNK! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, bull-charging at them. Tsukune and Moka managed to make it to a cliff, over the bus stop. It was kinda steep, but not steep enough where you couldn't walk on it.

"Oh crap, I spoke too soon," Tsukune said. Now Tsukune wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for Moka. He didn't want Moka to go through what he did when he was still on the streets and a strange woman found him and took him back to her place. Tsukune would never forget that night, after all, he was only six at the time. He never wanted anyone to go through that, not when he could stop it, even if it meant his life.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm developing a hero complex," Tsukune thought to himself, as he pushed Moka out of the way, when Saizou came charging into the clearing, and tackled Tsukune down the cliff. Tsukune wasn't stupid, so he curled up into a ball and rolled down the cliffside, landing at the bus stop area. As he was rolling down the cliff, he heard Moka call his name and slide down after him. Groaning, Tsukune sat up and rubbed his head. Moka ran over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, worry inflicted in her voice. Tsukune nodded, just as Saizou jumped down the cliff and landed a couple of feet in front of them.

"Now I'm gonna get revenge for what you did to my nose, you damn punk!" Saizou cried, charging at Tsukune, how quickly found out that even though Saizou packed a lot of power behind his punches, his speed was just pathetic. Laughing, Tsukune quickly pushed Moka out of the way, before rolling out of the way himself, and lucky him, because seconds after he rolled out of the way, Saizou's fist implanted itself inside the ground, leaving a fist shaped hole in the ground. "Damn, he's not pulling any of his punches is he?" Tsukune thought to himself. A song suddenly popped into his head and Tsukune quickly found himself moving, almost dancing to the beat. This was actually good for Tsukune, for it helped him easily dodge all of Saizou's punches, which pissed him off even more.

That's how the fight went for about five minutes, Saizou on the offense, while Tsukune was weaving through his punches, and mocking him at the same time, pissing Saizou off, making his rage control him so his punches were getting sloppy but packed even more power. Tsukune grew confident and placed his hands in his pockets while evading.

"Hey, dude where are you aiming?" Tsukune called out as he dodged another punch. Tsukune dove to his right and landed on his back. Saizou grinned maliciously and aimed a punch to Tsukune crotch area. Luckily, Tsukune moved just enough to avoid the blow that would have crushed his manhood. Tsukune then rolled back, landing on his feet. "Hey, watch the prize would ya!" Tsukune panicked, frowning as he spun to his left, dodging a swipe of the claws, courtesy of Saizou.

"Dude, I could seriously dance and you still wouldn't hit me!" Tsukune challenged, and proved his point by moving in such a way that it seemed like he was practically dancing circles around Saizou's punches, which he really was. Just to piss him off, Tsukune kept his hands in his pockets while he basically started to break dance, effectively pissing the shit out of Saizou, and because Tsukune was busy dancing, and not busy on dodging, a punch managed to graze him, but it was enough to send Tsukune reeling back, crashing into Moka.

"Ow ow ow, oh god I got careless," Tsukune muttered to himself, rubbing his head, but he heard the sound something snapping off, and heard Moka whisper, "The Rosario. It got removed. But how?" Tsukune looked at the Rosario that was now in his hand and thought, "Oh shit, you have gotta be kidding me."

Moka literally exploded with red energy. Her body developed in places that Tsukune's mind would silently store in the back of his mind, only coming out to haunt him later. Her hair lost its pink hue, and became silver, while her eyes changed from their normal green color, to red, it was like looking into deep pools of dark red fine wine. Her fingernails grew into claws, and Tsukune knew she was dangerous. Exotic but dangerous all the same. She took her sweet precious time, like there was no one trying to kill them, and stretched.

Finally, after yawning, this new Moka spoke. "So, you're the one who managed to take off the Rosario."

Tsukune didn't say anything, because it was more of a statement than a question. Instead, he got up and stood beside Moka, putting his arm out, stopping her from moving forward.

"Don't. I was handling him pretty damn well, and I certainly don't need your help," He simply said, and thought that would be the end of it. Oh he was so wrong, because he would soon discover that this Moka has one hell of a sharp tongue.

"Oh? You were handling him all by yourself huh? Then explain to me how I got released? It was only because you grew arrogant and started fooling around, that he managed to hit you and I was let out. You will not be handling anything, because you apparently can't do anything without goofing off, so now it's my turn. You had your chance," She said sharply, narrowing her eyes at Tsukune.

"That's! That's only cause-! Oh fine! Have your shot at him," He grumbled, frowning as he lowered his arm, and let Moka step through.

"Just so you know, if you hadn't moved your arm, I would've snapped it in half," She said casually, as if she was talking about the weather. Tsukune's frown deepened.

"Oh yeah? I'd love to see you try, Moka," Tsukune childishly said, sticking out his tongue, but a sharp glare from Moka instantly made him stop. Meanwhile, Saizou was still trying to get over the fact that an S-class vampire had appeared before him. He shook his head and started bracing himself.

"Who gives a damn if you're a vampire? I'll still make you mine!" He foolishly said. Moka smirked coldly, revealing the one trait that all vampires shared. The extended canine teeth. They were a little thin, but they were wide, and sharp.

Moka hopped in place, to get her blood flowing as she taunted the orc, which was Saizou. "So you want to make me yours, hm? Well then, come here and give me a...kiss," She said, smirking deviously, as her taunt worked and Saizou came charging at her. He brought down his fist, but was stunned to see that Moka had stopped his assault with one hand. Moka wasn't smirking anymore, now she was frowning.

"Typical monster, all size, but nothing else, know your place!" She said, giving Saizou a fierce kick to the face, sending him sprawling back. Moka turned her back and walked over to Tsukune, who was about to speak, but his eyes widened when Saizou slowly, but surely stood up, and looked ready for round two.

"Hey, you're a vampire right? And vampires are supposed to be super strong right? So how the hell did you not knock his lights out?" He said, scowling. Moka simply shrugged.

"Hey, I woke up not too long ago, and I was just released from the seal, so it's going to take some time before I can do full damage, otherwise I would've knocked him out flat, but now you get your time to shine, so impress me," Moka said, walking behind Tsukune, as if challenging him to step up and fight. And Tsukune took that challenge up fast.

"Hey, you still ready to fight? I'll give ya a good one!" Tsukune said, rushing at Saizou, who had recovered from the kick to the face, and when he look straight ahead, he received a punch to the face, a elbow to the nose, again, and a kick to the stomach, effectively causing Saizou to double over, but he shouldn't have, because Tsukune was showing no mercy, and rammed his knee into Saizou's chest repeatedly, before planting his foot into Saizou's face, stomping and breaking his nose. Saizou stumbled back, holding his nose, and Tsukune decided to finish what Moka and he started, and decided to give him his infamous Dragon Flare.

Tsukune quickly ran around Saizou, punching and kicking him as he did so, causing Saizou to move haphazardly all over the place. Tsukune stopped in front of Saizou, his fist cocked back. Tsukune then slugged his fist across Saizou's face, causing him to stumble sideways, and collapse onto the ground, this time out cold. The reason this move was called Dragon's Flare was because when he did this move on thugs back out in the streets, they started spreading rumors that the final punch will feel like someone threw alcohol in your face and then held a lit match to your face. Instant burning sensation, and that's what really knocked the guy out, although Tsukune would never say how he did it, mostly because he wasn't quite sure yet but he was researching it.

Moka walked up to Tsukune, a smirk on her face. "When I said impress me, you really outdid yourself, I'm not sure a human could really knock out an Orc, but I won't complain, at least he's not talking." Tsukune nodded in agreement and then adopted a slightly confused look.

"So, are you...?" He asked, not sure how to word his question. Moka sighed and frowned.

"Yes I am Moka, well I am everything the Moka you're used to, isn't. Think of me as her better self, her true self. Remember this, I am the real Moka, she is what I am not, understand?" She said, and Tsukune nodded but still looked confused. But before he could say anything else, Moka closed the distance between them and bite down on Tsukune's neck, sucking his blood. Tsukune was stunned, so stunned that his body refused to move, even though he demanded it. For what felt like forever, but was actually thirty seconds, Moka drank him blood, before pulling away and smirking.

"My naïve self was right, your blood is absolutely delicious," She purred seductively. "I hope you won't mind if either of us suck your blood from time to time, think of it as payment for my services," She said, before putting the Rosario back into place and before Tsukune could object. Suddenly, the nearly choking amount of energy was gone, and Moka reverted back to the one Tsukune had met first. Moka nearly fell over, but Tsukune caught her, and took off his vest and placed it on the ground, before letting Moka rest her head on his vest.

"Hot damn, this is one hell of a way to kick off the year," Tsukune said to himself, shaking his head with a smirk. "But I do know that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, this place is just too much fun!" Tsukune decided, that when Moka woke up, he would tell her everything, except about that one night with the woman. Some secrets were just best left undiscovered for as long as possible.

Wow! This took me two days to complete, but I think I like it! Oh, the song used was called here with me by the finalist, love that group! I'll post a link to the song on my profile soon! Please, Read & Review! Oh, and by the way, I own nothing, just the idea! No suing me! I don't want creepy dudes in black suits appearing at my doorstep!

Men in black Suits: Open up, Raider! We know you're in there!

Me: Oh my sweet titties! Hide me! *hides behind Inner Moka*

Inner Moka: Oh will you cut it out? *very irritated*

Me: Well it seems someone's on their special time of the month!

Inner Moka: What was that?

Me: o-o' Nuthin'

Inner Moka: That's what I thought.

Me: I might just hand Tsukune over to Kururmu...or Mizore...or Ruby...Maybe Kokoa or Yukari…

Inner Moka: You wouldn't! Don't do it!

Me: I dunno...

Inner Moka: Come on! How the hell will I explain that to my outer self? Do you want a repeat of the party at our place again?

Me: *shivers in fear* Good point. Tsukune stays with you.

Inner Moka and Me: *shivers at the thought of Outer Moka getting mad*

Me: Who knew she had such a way with weapons...or words...I didn't even know you could say that to someone, then do it to them, and have it all make sense..

Inner Moka: You and me both man...


	3. Chapter 3

Vantage Point

Chapter Three: And I thought one was hard enough to deal with...

Tsukune woke up; deciding the best way to start the morning was to curse the existence of the sun so terribly, that it would've turned scarlet at some of the insults thrown in its direction. Yawning, Tsukune sat up and stretched, waking up the blood through his veins. Grabbing an exact replica of the outfit he was wearing yesterday, Tsukune headed to the bathroom, to perform his daily routines. As Tsukune stepped into the shower, he thought about the conversation that he and Moka had shared yesterday.

***Flashback***

Moka had woken up, only to find herself resting her head in Tsukune's vest. Immediately, she sat up and looked around for said owner of said vest, and was relieved to find him sitting a foot away from here, smiling at her.

"Hey, you ok?" Tsukune asked, as Moka handed him back his vest, which he gratefully accepted and put back on. Moka nodded and Tsukune grinned. "That's great, 'cause I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Moka asked fearfully, thinking that Tsukune had decided not to be her friend. But was Tsukune said next made her smile.

"About me and my life. Ya opened yourself up ta me and it's only fair that I do the same, ya know?" Tsukune said, smiling in embarrassment. Smiling, Moka listened to Tsukune as he talked about himself, and his life, although he sugar-coated it quite a bit, he didn't want to scare her, or have her pity him, that was the last thing he needed. Soon, the two were walking and talking about themselves, asking questions, and as their conversation came to an end, they quickly found themselves having to spilt ways to head to their respected dorms. Smiling at one another, the two went their separate ways.

***End Flashback***

Tsukune stepped out of the shower and got dressed in his regular clothing, tying the bandanna around his head. Now Tsukune was ready for the day, now if only his stomach would to yelling at his head to get something to eat. Tsukune walked out of his room, ignoring the students who had their true nature out overnight. Tsukune walked down the corridor, and saw the familiar girl with pink hair. Moka saw him too and quickly ran over to greet him, much to the other boys envy. Together, the duo made their way to the cafeteria; after all, they had about a good two hours before they had to get to their homeroom. Tsukune got himself a nice hot bowl of ramen, while Moka picked something more breakfastsy...which was the classic eggs and bacon, along with a can of tomato juice. The two spent their time eating and talking, basically enjoying themselves and each other's company. Soon enough, it was time for them to get to class.

***After class***

Tsukune and Moka were making their way down to the cafeteria, to get lunch, unaware of the pair of purple eyes glaring intently at Moka's back. Silently, almost casually, this person followed the two, their head racing, thinking up ideas to get what they wanted. The two made it to the cafeteria, and once again, Tsukune got a bowl of ramen, pork flavored instead of the chicken flavored one he had this morning. Moka, also got a bowl of ramen, Miso flavored. Tsukune had already sat down at a table, and was eating. Moka made her way over to join him, but unfortunately, missed the wet floor sign and slipped...

Which lead to crashing into another student, who was wearing the standard uniform, but had a yellow sweater on, instead of the normal green blazer; and unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you were, the bowl of ramen had splattered its contents onto the yellow sweater wearing girl, or more specifically, her chest. Then boys started blushing, able to see the girl's breasts better and the slightly perky nipples, due to the broth. Moka, who backed away a few steps, was about to apologize when the girl shrieked and threw Moka the most pissed off expression.

"Look what you did, you bitch! You ruined my clothes!" She said, rage burning in her eyes. Moka couldn't say anything as the girl in front of her kept on talking.

"Argh, I'm going to make you pay for that! And I'll do it by...taking away your little toy!" she exclaimed in sadistic glee, pointing at Tsukune, who was looking rather confused, but wasn't stupid enough to butt into these types of situations. Moka finally found her voice and stared at the girl.

"And just who are you, anyway?" Moka asked, and the girl looked even more ticked than before. If that was even possible.

"Me...Why I'm the one and only, sexy Kurumu Kurono!" Kurumu said, her breasts jiggling up and down, proving her point about her beauty as the boys drooled. Suddenly, Kurumu's eyes snapped open in realization as in who exactly she was talking to. Accusingly, she pointed a finger at Moka.

"You! I remember you now! You're Moka Akashiya, the one stealing all of the guys from me, in order to fulfill my plan!" She exclaimed. Moka, at this point, had no idea what to say. Tsukune was faring no better; in fact, he was staring at Kurumu in nothing but horror, images of his childhood flashing in his mind, images of **that** night.

"I can't let you steal all of the guys! They're supposed to be fawning over me, not you! And to show you who is the best, I'll be stealing your boy toy over there!" Kurumu said once again, pointing her finger at Tsukune now. Now both Moka and Tsukune snapped out of their daze and Moka was absolutely shocked.

"Leave Tsukune out; He has nothing to do with this!" Moka said, but Kurumu paid her no heed as she sauntered over to Tsukune, a slightly sexy smirk on her face. She leaned into Tsukune, invading his personal space, making sure he got a good view of her assets; which Tsukune did, but his reaction to the move was anything but ordinary. Tsukune frowned and glared at the girl invading his space.

"Can I help you?" He asked through gritted teeth, trying his best not to flip out and start going apeshit in the cafeteria. He really liked his space, and he didn't like it when people invaded it without him knowing or feeling comfortable around that person. That and he didn't like the vibe he was getting from her.

"Yes, actually you can," Kurumu said, her eyes pulsating suddenly, casting her charm on Tsukune. Now there was no way he would resist her now.

"With what can I help you with?" Tsukune asked, his eyes narrowed. Kurumu blinked in shock, the only time a charm wouldn't or didn't work was when the person having the charm casted on was not attracted to the caster, but that's impossible, right? There's no way Tsukune wasn't attracted to her, she had the biggest breasts and the hottest body! Growling, Kurumu stood up straight, and marched off, but not before signaling to Moka that this wasn't over yet. Tsukune got up and walked over to Moka.

"Are all people this weird?" Tsukune muttered to himself, noticing Moka was absently nodding in agreement to his comment. Since there was no point in trying to eat, without their fellow peers getting all over their ass about what just happened, the two left the cafeteria, once again unaware that certain someone saw that whole thing, the eye in the middle of the gem that was on Moka's Rosario, losing its hue, returning to its regular state.

**(Next Day)**

Tsukune was walking down the corridors, opting once again not to wear his uniform. He had let his hair down, so the front was covering his eyes, but not hindering his vision. He still had the bandanna tied on his head, of course. As he was walking down the corridor, he noticed Kurumu walk up to him, and he stopped walking. He did not like the look she was giving him, it reminded him of **her.**

Shivering slightly, Tsukune turned to go the other way, but Kurumu stopped him and gave him a sexy little smile. He was looking in her eyes, and this would be his mistake, or so she thought. Activating her charm once more, she tried to get Tsukune under her control, by pressing her assets against his chest, but to no avail. Tsukune was absolutely disgusted, as much as he thought it was nice to have someone show positive physical contact with him, this was absurd, and he didn't like the sound of being fitted as a boy toy one bit. Pushing Kurumu away, Tsukune abruptly turned around and walked away, leaving Kurumu to bathe in her failed attempt.

**(A Week Later)**

Tsukune and Moka were outside of campus, getting a drink from the vending machine, when they felt killer intent directed at them. Turning around, they saw a pissed off Kurumu, glaring daggers at the both of them.

"Uhh, what's with the look?" Tsukune asked, generally confused as he opened his can of root beer.

"Grr, I've been trying to win you over all week, but you're too wrapped up in that little vampire over there! If I can't have you, then no one can! I'll kill you both!" Kurumu said, two holes appearing in the back of her sweater, as two leather like devil's wings came out, complete with a tail. Tsukune just couldn't resist the comment on the tip of his tongue.

"All you need is the horns and the pitchfork, and you'd be the female version of the devil! Oh wait, Moka's true self already claimed that role. Maybe you could be her henchperson," Tsukune said, biting back a laugh as Kurumu let out a shriek of rage and flew at the both of them. Moka, having the faster reflexes and being quicker one, grabbed Tsukune's arm and ran into the woods, Kurumu not too far behind them. The pair stopped running, ducking behind a few trees.

"Did you really have to say that?" Moka hissed at Tsukune, who only gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"**Of all the things you had to pick, it had to be one of those succubus sluts didn't it?" **A voice said, sounding eerily like Inner Moka. The two looked down at Moka's Rosario, and saw the gem of the Rosario glowing.

"Are you sayin this is ma fault? And what the hell is a succubus?" Tsukune asked, scowling at the Rosario. If Tsukune and Moka could see Inner Moka at the moment, she'd be rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

**" A succubus is a monster who has the ability to use charm, a spell that attracts the opposite gender, the only thing is that for a 'charm' to work per say, the one having the spell casted on, has to have some attraction to the caster, otherwise the spell is useless. How you managed to resist it Tsukune, I wouldn't know. Maybe you're gay...is that how you resisted it?" **Inner Moka asked, and Tsukune could feel the smirk on her face. Then Tsukune adopted a look of rage at the questioning of his sexuality.

"I'm straight, thank you very much! Grrr...You're something else Moka-san, really you are," Tsukune raged, shaking a fist at the Rosario, and he could've sworn he heard her chuckle.

"**Anyway, if this spell were to work, the one having the spell casted on would be under the caster's control. And it would only take a kiss from the caster, on the lips mind you, in order to make the individual his or her eternal slave," **Inner Moka finished, looks of shock on both Moka and Tsukune's faces.

"So if her charm had worked...Tsukune would've been..." Moka said, not quite believing what was being said. However, Tsukune's look of shock quickly became an emotionless expression.

"So, she's just like **her**," He muttered, his hand clenching and unclenching themselves. Tsukune then turned his eyes to the Rosario. "I'll let ya out to play, Moka-san, because I'm suddenly not in the mood to deal with seducers," Tsukune said, reaching for the Rosario, and tugging at it, but to his surprise, it wouldn't come off. Too bad for the both of them, for at that moment, Kurumu flew over both of them.

"Found you! Now die!" She cried in a maniac-induced blood-lust, swooping down on the both of them. Now Tsukune was starting to sweat, he had no idea how the hell he was supposed to overcome a flying enemy, such as the one about to kill them. Growling, Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way, and ducked as Kurumu came down on them, who made a tsk of annoyance at not slicing their heads off, which was what she was aiming for, if the trees that were suddenly sliced into pieces were any indicator.

"For the love of-! Do you even try to cut your nails, woman?" Tsukune exclaimed in surprise, and Moka had to bite her lip in order to not burst out laughing, while Inner Moka had an amused look on her face...if anyone could see it that was. Kurumu however, was not pleased by that statement. Her tail was whipping around madly as she made a beeline straight for Tsukune. Now, Tsukune was thinking rationally the whole time, but when he saw an enraged woman flying at him with nails poised to impale him, he did the only thing any rationally thinking man (or woman, depending on what the hell the situation is...). He ran, barely remembering to grab Moka as he did so. This was not such a good idea, for it infuriated Kurumu even more. Shrieks of rage were sounding from her throat as she flew after them.

"Any ideas oh, sealed one?" Tsukune cried out, managing to glare at the Rosario while not crashing into a tree, which was a miracle at the moment.

**"Yes, removing the damn Rosario would be an excellent idea, one your puny brain should've been able to think of,"** Inner Moka said, chuckling.

"Well, gee you try thinking of anything good while running for your life with a psycho woman with wings trying to kill you and see how well you fare!" Tsukune raged, before a look of embarrassment and anger was smacked on his face when he fully took in what was just said. "I am not stupid, you blood-lusting maniac!"

**"I never said you were, and who the hell are you calling a blood lusting maniac?"** Inner Moka huffed in annoyance.

"I'm calling you a blood-lusting maniac, you little sucker!" Tsukune said with a triumphant smirk that was quickly wiped off by Moka's next statement.

**"I will get out of this seal, and then I will kill you boy. I'm at full power now so watch it."**

"Oh? You gonna show me ma place, Oh, great SEALED one?" Tsukune said, putting emphasis on the word sealed. Tsukune chuckled as he listened to Inner Moka growl in annoyance before becoming silent. Tsukune and Moka quickly stopped in another clearing, well Tsukune had to as he needed the air. Hey, you try running around with a flying woman after your ass and see if you don't get tired!

"I don't hear her or see her, maybe she decided to chase someone else?" Tsukune questioned rather than stated, although he and Moka both knew that, that wouldn't be the case. And unluckily for them, their instincts were right.

"Ha! Found you both, now you'll both die!"

Tsukune looked up and only thought one thing. and one thing only.

_'Ah, fuck me and my life.'_

"Uh, can we talk this out?" Tsukune asked nervously, he really didn't want to unseal Inner Moka for this, because he wasn't in the mood to be kicked through a dozen trees at the moment. He wanted to keep his spinal cord intact, thank you very much!

"It's too late for words! Die!" Kurumu cried, swooping down at the duo. Inner Moka was beginning to get aggravated by Kurumu's yelling.

**"Tsukune, unseal me Now,"** She said from the Rosario. Tsukune scowled at the Rosario, he knew what the hidden message was. _'Unseal her because I'd die if I didn't. Unseal her because I need her to defend myself. Not a chance in hell!'_ Tsukune raged to himself. Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way and quickly knelt down, barely avoiding Kurumu's swiping claws. He then quickly began to gather some dirt in his hand and watched as Kurumu made another dive for him.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST, THEN MISS.'_VAMPIRE_' OVER THERE WILL DIE, SO YOU DON'T GET LONELY IN THE AFTERLIFE!" Kurumu shrieked, claws outstretched, and aiming for Tsukune's neck.

"If anyone is goin' down, it's gonna be you!" Tsukune snapped back with a smirk. He waited until Kurumu was inches from beheading him before he flung the dirt in her eyes, temporarily blinding her.

Tsukune quickly moved out of Kurumu's way, letting her fly repeatedly into trees and branches while she tried to get the dirt out of her eyes. "This is starting to get on my nerves," Tsukune muttered, quickly grabbing Moka's arm before running off again.

**"Why are you running? If you had unsealed me, we wouldn't have to run anymore," **Inner Moka scoffed. Tsukune scowled at the Rosario. "If I had unsealed you, ya woulda killed the girl! While I don't take too kindly ta seduction, ya woulda taken it too far! I don't want either of us to get suspended for killin' someone!" Tsukune said, shaking his head. **"You forget this is a school for **_**monsters**_** Tsukune, a death or disappearing student is normal here," **Inner Moka huffed, if Tsukune could see her now, she would be rolling her eyes. "No, I don't think I've forgotten anything! You can't handle killing someone Moka! Maybe _you _might, but not Outer Moka! I don't want either of you to lose their freakin' minds 'cause they killed someone! And I seriously doubt _either_ of you would be able to handle the fact that you _killed_ someone very well!" Tsukune nearly shouted, forgetting that they were running for their lives, and stopped running, fully turning to glare at the small trinket around Moka's neck.

**"I don't know who the **_**hell**_** you think you are, but don't you ever tell me I'm not ready to handle killing someone! I am not you; I can handle my own, because I am not some weak human, like you!" **Inner Moka shouted, which was unusual for her normal calm, controlled self. Tsukune growled, but held his tongue; he knew he shouldn't piss her off more than he already had. Unfortunately, reality decided to smack Tsukune in the face when the familiar sound of flapping wings assaulted his ears. Tsukune quickly turned around but it was too late.

Kurumu had made her appearance.

And her claws were now sunk...in Tsukune's abdomen.

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock, he had once again been careless, but now he had to pay for it. With a smirk of victory on her face, Kurumu pulled her claws out of him and watched as he stumbled back, into Moka, before his hand carelessly swiped off Moka's Rosario. The familiar choking yokai was released, and the transformation occurred. _'So this is what an S class vampire looks like,' _Kurumu thought to herself, staring at the now released Inner Moka in a mixture of awe, shock and horror. Inner Moka glared down at Tsukune, who was on one knee, clutching his injury.

**"I'll deal with **_**you **_**shortly, Tsukune,"** She said, before turning her attention to Kurumu, who now shook herself out of her stupor, before giving Moka one nasty glare. Unfortunately, glaring at vampires isn't such a good idea. **"Do not look at me in such a manner, or I'll tear your eyes out and feed them to the ravens,"** Inner Moka said casually. Kurumu winced at the steel in her tone before steeling her own resolve.

"I don't give a damn if you're the queen of hell! I'll slice you to pieces!" Kurumu yelled, once again swooping down for Moka's head. Moka calmly moved out of the way, and now Kurumu's claws were aiming for Tsukune.

"Gee, thank you Moka," Tsukune said sarcastically, before getting onto his back and giving Kurumu one hell of a mule kick in her stomach, before throwing dirt into her eyes, once again blinding her. Kurumu yelled in fury, now blindly swiping for Tsukune's head. By now, Tsukune was on his feet, and he chuckled as he easily weaved through Kurumu's claws.

"Anger causes people to get sloppy, and when people get sloppy, they make mistakes," Tsukune sagely said, having no problem with punching Kurumu in the stomach, seeing as he had to beat up girls that were trying to kill him before. Tsukune practically danced his way over to Inner Moka, before deciding to let her finish Kurumu off. "Have fun," Tsukune droned on sarcastically, walking to the 'safe zone' where he could watch Moka kick Kurumu's ass to the curb. Inner Moka just glared at him before turning to Kurumu. **"I'll make this quick,"** Inner Moka grumbled while Kurumu, in a blind tsunami of fury, carelessly dove down, ready to take Moka's head. **"Tsk, foolish whelp, know your place," **Inner Moka said, landing a kick directly on Kurumu's chin, which sent her flying back into a tree roughly. Kurumu slowly slid down the tree, groaning in pain, not willing to fight anymore. With the annoyance taken care of, Inner Moka faced Tsukune, who was contemplating whether or not he should run, but decided against it, for he was no coward and would take it like a man.

Inner Moka turned to Tsukune, a deep, but oddly controlled rage burning deep within her crimson eyes. She slowly made her way over to him, jabbing a finger in his chest, causing him to wince for a second before straightening up. **"Watch yourself, **_**human**_**, for I do NOT tolerate foolishness. Do NOT, and I repeat, NOT, try to protect me. I am no princess that needs** **to be protected. I know the dangers of this world, and I know that I can take care of myself**," She growled out. At that moment, something in Tsukune snapped.

"You- you know the dangers of this world-you know the dangers of this world? Don't bullshit me! You know NOTHING about the dangers of this world! You know NOTHING about how cruel humans can be not only to the things around them, but to their own kind! Don't even think you know everythin' about humans, because you know jackshit about them! Even we humans don't know how cruel we can be to one another," Tsukune raged. Moka, about to open her mouth to tear Tsukune a new one verbally, was surprised to see Tsukune hold a hand up, showing he wasn't even done.

"You stand there- and just like everyone else, you automatically think I'm evil or some crazy shit like that because I'm a human. You, better watch yourself. I'm no wimp ass pansy that'll take shit and roll with it. Heh, guess that's one thing monster and humans share. Both races are ignorant bigots, just as two-faced as the surface around them," Tsukune chuckled bitterly.

By now, Moka had heard enough. Her rage was slowly getting the better of her.

"**And what the hell do you know about pain, human?"** She snapped bitterly. Every muscle in Tsukune's body tensed. She didn't just ask the taboo question, did she? Oh, she was going to regret asking that. Tsukune slowly turned around, his hair shadowing his eyes. In an even slower manner, Tsukune looked at her, eyes blazing with an unquenched-coldness.

Moka was really going to regret asking that question. Tsukune would make sure of it.

_*PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ* *PLEASE READ*******_

_Hello good readers, its Kit. I have an announcement to make. No, I am not giving up on this story; it's just a little update. When my next chapter post comes up, this will no longer be a T rated story. Because of where the story will head to, when the next chapter comes up, this will become an M rated story, due to the content that will be put in the story from this point forward. That's why this second part is short. Normally I don't write this little, but I felt it wasn't fair to have the story switch from T to M without any warning. So, keep an eye out and remember, this story WILL become an M rated story when the fourth chapter is posted. Thank you to all who read this, again, I felt it wasn't fair to do the switch without notifying the readers. Thank you to those who leave reviews and comment on the story, it is greatly appreciated and welcomed. Another thing, if anyone wants to be my BETA READER, PM me and we will talk._


	4. Chapter 4

Vantage Point: Chapter 4: Time For A Reality Check, Akashiya

Last time on Vantage Point...

By now, Moka had heard enough. Her rage was slowly getting the better of her.

**" And what the hell do you know about pain, human?"** She snapped bitterly. Every muscle in Tsukune's body tensed. She didn't just ask the taboo question, did she? Oh, she was going to regret asking that. Tsukune slowly turned around, his hair shadowing his eyes. In an even slower manner, Tsukune looked at her, eyes blazing with an unquneched-coldness.

Moka was really going to regret asking that question. Tsukune would make sure of it.

"_Akashiya-san, _you want me to tell you what I know about pain? What I know about misery and suffering? Oh, I'll surely tell you what I know about pain and suffering!" Tsukune said, his voice laced with rage, and...was that...bitterness Moka felt? Moka crossed her arms, and threw Tsukune a look. He had her absolute attention now. And by the time he was done, there was no way she would ever ask such a taboo question like that again, maybe it would even teach her to consider other people's feelings for once.

"Alright Akashiya, I'll tell you a little story," Tsukune said, and Moka was thrown in through a loop. A story? What the hell does that have to do with pain and suffering? No matter, if it amused him, she would go ahead and listen, but she would kick his ass later for wasting her time. Moka was broken from her internal musings, when Tsukune began his...story.

Little did she know that the story Tsukune was about to, vividly spin for her, and would shake her world to her foundations. Everything she knew would be questioned and turned on its head, until answers were spewed out. Her world, was about to shatter like glass, and she was about to find out, how brutal Tsukune's life was. The interesting part was, however, that this wasn't even the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

"This story begins in the downtown parts of Tokyo, where all the- least pleasant parts of the so called _amazing _city resided," Tsukune began, and before Moka knew it, she found herself lost in the torrential tidal waves that was indeed, Tsukune's life.

_Flashback:_

_Tsukune was wandering down the streets of downtown Tokyo, and from what his six year old mind could deduct, tonight was going to be very, very chilly. Too bad he was stuck wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt and beaten up shorts, or he would've wanted to stay out longer, a lot longer. Well, actually he had to stay outside. His foster parents, his sixth set, which made up of an alcoholic, abusive father, who loved beating him over practically anything, heck he even made shit up just to get a chance to heckle the kid; and a mother who was for a lack of term, a slut, as his abusive bastard of a father loved to say. And since his mother was gone most of the time, no doubt in Tsukune's mind that she was gone most of the time to score another man, sleep with him, just to get away from home, and honestly, if she wasn't such a slut, and as much of a bitch as his "dad", he wouldn't have blamed her for doing what she did. Hell, she was the one who was putting food on the table, since "pops" was too much of a lazy ass to get a job, much less hold one._

_But today was one of the rare times when both of his "parents" were home. If there was one thing Tsukune learned while in that-"house" was that having both parents home would equal a terrible night for him. Of course, Tsukune was right, for both of them had ended up in a full-blown argument, over what, Tsukune had absolutely no idea. But he watched as the yelling raged on. It was only when an empty beer bottle had been thrown, and broken on his face, that Tsukune decided to leave the household, knowing that this would continue all night. As he was going to leave, however, good ol' "pops" spotted him and grabbed a bottle, intentions clear. Tsukune nearly tripped over himself as he ran down the stairs before he could get to him. As he left the apartment he called "hell on earth", he could hear the arguing continue again. The only reason no one bothered to check out what was going on was the fact that it was downtown Tokyo. This was a common thing, hell it happened everywhere in downtown, the place was littered with bad folks and drug dealers._

_Tsukune cursed under his breath as the cold winds started to pick up, his underfed body getting goose bumps, as he tried to cling onto what little body heat his malnourished body could produce. Tsukune looked up at the sky, as his stomach growled loudly, demanding food, before it would start to consume his body, and that was an actual fact (1). He hadn't eaten in days, and now was his only chance to eat. _

_He started to dart around in the shadows, searching trash cans and dumpsters for something edible. His hunt was a success. He had managed to find a piece of suspiciously soggy bread, with some green stuff on in. Tsukune knew not to eat that part, and a piece of meat, with tiny little white worms in it (2). _

_Taking his finds to an empty alley way, he hid behind a brown box as he pulled out a stone that he always carried with him, to make fires and some twigs. And before he knew it, he was roasting the rotten meat over the fire with a metal hanger that he had taken the time to take apart, and stabbed the meat through it, humming a mindless tune as he watched the meat cook._

_Tsukune suddenly saw someone from all the way down the other side of the alleyway, and immediately was on alert. The person in question was heading right towards him. As the person grew closer, he saw that the person was a she, and had brown hair that came down to about mid-back, and the most amazing chocolate colored eyes Tsukune thought he had ever seen. She was like an angel, coming down to him. She had a small smile and to him, was absolutely breath-taking, at least, in his eyes it was._

_"Hello there, little one. What are you doing, in a place like this?" She asked him, when she was close enough. Tsukune looked up at her, for he was sitting down, the metal pole in his hands held in a way one would see a fisherman hold his fishing stick, or whatever they called it, while waiting for a fish to nab at the bait._

_"Nuthin'. Just sitting here, waiting for the meat to cook so I can eat. Mah -parents are ah-fightin' and I wanted out, so here I am," Tsukune replied, a grin on his face, as if that response was supposed to be normal, and to Tsukune, it was. The woman blinked in surprise, before putting out the fire. _

_"Hey! What da heck was that for?" Tsukune cried out, shocked that she would do such a thing._

"_A poor kid like you doesn't deserve to be out here in the cold, why don't you come with me to spend the night, hm?" She asked an odd tone in her voice. Tsukune thought it was compassion he was hearing, and eagerly accepted the invitation, but due to the cold, hunger, and hope that someone nice may have taken a shine to him, Tsukune forgot the most common rule that all children follow when outside and the one thing he had made sure to drill into his brain._

_Never, listen to, bargain with, or even communicate with a stranger. And Tsukune was about to pay for the small lapse in his judgment. He would never make the same mistake again, after tonight._

_Tsukune and the woman made it to a small apartment, and once they stepped inside, pure hell was raised. Tsukune walked through the door, and was promptly knocked out by a blow to the head. As he fell into unconsciousness, he took a glimpse at the offender. To his surprise, it was the very same "angel" that had been so kind to him not too long ago. Never would he forget the malicious smile that was on her face, or the gleam in her eyes._

_Tsukune woke up, feeling very uncomfortable. He tried to rub his head, where he had been hit, only to _

_find that his hands felt unusually heavy, and for that matter, so did his legs. Wearily, he opened his eyes, and saw what was wrong. He was sitting on the floor, and his wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. Tsukune felt something tighten inside him, oh wait- he knew what that was. It was the impending sense of fear and panic. Of course, it was natural, what finding yourself chained to a wall in a god knows where location. But yet, this was his fault for blindly listening to that woman. He should've known better. But it was just so damn hard, and so damn easy to give into the allurement of being saved from his personal hell._

_So why is he dragged from one hell to another? Can the gods not decide what hell suits someone like him? Or do they do this to just torture him? Maybe that was his hell, being dragged from one hell to the next, with a false sense of a savior, just to be dragged deeper into the hell that he lives in. Tsukune found his musings cut short when he was the previously closed door of his prison open, and people stepped in, the shadows bending them, shielding them from his eyes._

_ "Well, guess who decided to wake up fellas?" A voice said. Tsukune recognized that voice, it was the women from before! Only, now her voice had a dark depth to it, malice in her voice. Tsukune had no idea what was going to happen to him, maybe a beating, and then leaving him to rot, before beating him again._

_If only he knew, he would've started screaming then. The impending nightmares he would have later on would never cease._

_"Alright boys, who wants first go? Have your cash ready at the hand and feel free to take as long as you like, just keep him well enough that I can have him ready for the next set," The woman said, and it was lost on Tsukune what she was talking about but he was about to wish that he continued not to know what she meant. A burly man, excuse me, a muscular man, with tattoos on his arms and a shaven head stepped up, and slapped a wad of cash into the woman's hand. The moonlight finally shined into the room, and now Tsukune could see his surroundings._

_With the bald man, there were two others, one with brown unruly hair, and one who looked oddly dressed up, with a suit and tie, he must've just gotten out of work, and from the look at his hands, a married man. The two of them handed their money to the woman and she grinned rather darkly as she counted the money, before waving at Tsukune like she was dropping him off at kindergarten, and not leaving him alone with three suspicious looking men. "Have fun," She said, leaving the room humming a tune Tsukune didn't know._

_Now it was just him and three grown men. Tsukune was completely terrified, but he was trying to be a tough kid and not let it show. He would be reduced to sobs and a broken mess later. "Hey, lookie what we got here, huh?" The bald man said, picking Tsukune up roughly by the hair. Tsukune tried not to yelp, and bit his tongue. The bald man smirked. "Let's see how long it takes to break a "tough" brat like you, yeah it's time we did that, right fellas?" The bald man said, and Tsukune could see that from behind him, the two men were unzipping their pants and pulling out their..._

_Tsukune's eyes widened in terror as he finally put together what was about to happen to him. And there was nothing he could do about it, but he would be damned if he didn't try to get away. "Aww, the brat's already squrimin' and we ain't even do nothing yet," The bald man said, as Tsukune feverishly struggled with the chains. The bald man had enough of him moving around, and smacked his head into the wall, coincidentally where he had been previously hit before. The blow was enough to knock Tsukune out, but as he felt the dark take over him, Tsukune made the mistake to look up at the men, no-animals before him. The trio had nasty smirks on their faces, and the bald man had to make his voice heard._

_"Oh, we're goin' ta have LOADS of fun with ya, kid..."_

_Tsukune didn't know what was happening to him, everything was going by so fast. He was probably drifting in and out of consciousness, or maybe his mind didn't want him to witness what was happening to him. But he could feel it. Their rough hands, violating him, were touching places that frightened him. He FELT them. He felt them put their things inside him, on after another, while the others used his mouth as another "cunt" as he heard them say. Oh, he struggled, he fought tooth and nail. But then they would beat him, but he didn't care, he fought on, even though it was pointless. The bald man was the roughest, forcing his way in. He was an animal, not a man, with the way he grunted and moaned, getting his sick kicks out of raping an unfortunate boy. Multiple times, they released inside him, his mouth, his rectum, whether he wanted to or not, and he definitely didn't, he got a pure taste of hell. _

_The bald man groaned as he yanked at Tsukune's hair, his erect member thrusting in and out of Tsukune's mouth, feeling his climax approach, he shoved his junk down the boy's throat, releasing his baby batter and smirked with a satisfaction knowing the boy would have to swallow it, or he wouldn't pull out. Currently, the business man was abusing Tsukune's insides, while the brown haired man, which Tsukune would later learn was a well-known child molester and a pedophile, was currently masturbating, releasing his cream on Tsukune's face. Tsukune didn't look, he didn't want to look, but they forced him to open his eyes and watch. Watch as they thrusted inside him, forced him to participate in sucking them off. For that night, he was their toy, and they loved it. Tsukune wanted nothing more than to kill himself. _

_That's how they rotated, one would take him from behind, another would occupy his throat, while the last one would masturbate, releasing the white stuff that Tsukune had quickly grown to hate, on his face._

_After what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped. The abuse had halted, and Tsukune dared open his eyes fully, to see what had happened, but quickly shut them as the bald man whispered in his ear, "For this night, you were our toy. You were our bitch. Remember this night forever, and live in fear, for I will come back, and do it again. Remember my name brat, Ryu Akuma," He whispered, before carelessly dropping his body on the floor, which was stained with blood and urine. The men left the naked boy and the woman stepped in, not even throwing Tsukune a glace as she look at the open door. Tsukune thought it was finally over, that he would get to leave._

_He was wrong. His eyes widened in terror as he saw three different men walk in the room. And it was then that he realized something. He wasn't the man- Ryu's bitch. He wasn't the business man's bitch, or the molester's bitch. No, he knew who was really pulling the strings. His supposed "savior." For this night, he was HER bitch, and she would proudly flaunt him, letting the world know that for this night, he belonged to her._

_What was worse was that they both knew Tsukune couldn't do a damn thing about it._

_End of Flashback_

"...For that night, I relived hell over and over again. And now, here you are, asking me what I know about pain? You may think you know pain, but you only experience true pain when you go to hell, and I was tossed into every hell known to man and then some that night! Don't you dare-don't even think about asking me what I know about pain!" Tsukune yelled, glaring at her, unshed tears in his eyes.

Moka stared at him in shock. She knew humans were cruel, and insignificant beings, her father made sure to drill that into her head from the day she was born, but what she had just heard made her mind go blank**. "**_**Humans can do that to their own and sleep comfortably at night?"**_She thought to herself, if anything she felt like going straight down to the human realm to find this, Ryu Akuma, and let the night rain his blood. As for why, she didn't even know. But her musings were broken as she kept listening to Tsukune.

"Akashiya, didn't you know the misery loves company, but pain only loves me?" Tsukune suddenly said, confusing Moka. "What are you babbling about,-"She was cut short when she saw the lifeless look in his eyes, those cunning earth red eyes of his. Suddenly, the air around them began to feel heavier, yokai practically pressing down on them. Moka, to her surprise, found herself unable to breathe for a moment, due to the sudden rise of this new yokai. But, the only people her were that blue-haired girl, Moka had already forgotten her name, but knew she was currently in la-la land, so it wasn't her, and it defiantly wasn't herself, she had control over her power, and Tsukune-! Moka stared at the source of this new yokai in shock. _**"How can a human produce yokai? Moreover, I have never felt this kind of power before, it almost matches mine in sheer rawness!"**_ She thought to herself. As quickly as the mysterious yokai appeared, it vanished. Tsukune looked like he didn't even feel it! _**"Who exactly are you, Tsukune?"**_

Tsukune was turning to leave, but before he did, he tossed back her Rosario. Moka didn't even realize she had caught it until she felt the cool metal in the palm of her hand. "Pain only loves me...Good night, Akashiya," Tsukune said, a dull tone in his voice as he headed back to the boy's dorm, leaving Moka to reseal herself and Outer Moka to take the blue haired seductress back to the girl's dorm.

Tsukune flopped onto his futon, his face in his pillow. His eyes were lifeless as he watched his childhood in his mind. Ironically, he started humming part of a song that he remembered from oh so long ago.

_"Pain, without love, _

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

It was certainly true, he only received pain his entire childhood, even when he became a teenager, he still felt unloved. It seemed that the gods thought he couldn't get enough of the one thing he always knew, pain. He knew that pain came rough, how else would he get it? The gods didn't think he should get pain by just a scrape; no he HAD to get rough. But he wasn't sure if he preferred pain over feeling nothing at all, pain was the only thing he knew, but he had never felt nothing, for he had pain to feel. After all, the gods did love giving him that over nothing.

The sudden sense of misery in his life, along with his spiraling train of thoughts lead him to do something he thought he would never do again. He cried. Not loudly, but silent tears. For that night, for the first time since his childhood, he cried in the dark, with no one to comfort him, he had nothing, nothing but pain surrounding him, as always.

Kit: Done at last!

Inner Moka: Jeez, why the hell did you make me a emotionless cold-hearted bitch?

Kit: I thought you would like it...

Inner Moka: *remains silent*

Kit: Thought so...

Inner Moka: The next chapter is going to be hell to write isn't it?

Kit: Not really...

Inner Moka: Then stop standing here and get to work! *Yokai starts surrounding her in a blazing fury*

Kit:*Squeaks* Yes mam'! *Almost runs Tsukune over while making a mad dash to the computer*

Tsukune: *Gets up* what the hell is his problem?

Inner Moka: *Crosses arms and looks away with a slight blush* I have no idea...

Tsukune *Deadpans* you scared the shit out of him, didn't you?

Inner Moka: *Growls and bares fangs at Tsukune*

Tsukune: *Eyes widen and quickly walks away*

Inner Moka: *Sighs and pouts a little* Damn it...Read and Review, or I'll show you your place.

Tsukune: *Mutters* I wouldn't mind showing Moka HER place...

Inner Moka: What was that Tsukune?

Tsukune: Oh nothing, nothing at all...

_1: The body can go without food for quite some time, but the stomach will eventually turn on itself and start consuming itself if it receives no other source of nourishment._

_2: Those are maggots...yes I know. Completely disgusting, but those are maggots.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Vantage Point Chapter 5: Moving On To the Future

It had been a few days since Tsukune had told Inner Moka about some parts of his childhood, and he hadn't brought it up since. Outer Moka hadn't said anything about it either, but she knew about it; Inner Moka had told her the night Tsukune told her.

For now, however, they avoided talking about that particular topic as if it was the plague, oh but they knew they would have to talk about it soon. Tsukune wouldn't dwell on the thought and if he did, it would be for just a fleeting moment. For now, he had to head to homeroom.

Tsukune once again, decided to not wear the school uniform, but he wasn't going to wear what he was wearing before. Now he wore a black dress shirt, with a Chinese red dragon on the sides and dark denim jeans with his sneakers. He decided to not wear the bandana, but opted to wear his punk studded earrings and a necklace of an angel's wing, hanging from a silver chain. He left the first three buttons of his shirt undone, feeling too lazy to button them up. He was wearing an undershirt underneath the dress shirt so he didn't really care. He left his hair messy so some of it was covering his eyes, but not obscuring his sight.

He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in approval, this look felt like him and he liked it. Grabbing his backpack, he left his dorm room and went outside, to where he would meet Moka and from there; they would head to class together.

Moka sighed as she waited for Tsukune by the dead, withered tree on the path to school. Inner Moka had told her about what Tsukune had told her not too long ago and since then, she had been worried about Tsukune's emotional health; bringing up something as traumatic as that must've opened up old wounds.

But she told herself that she wouldn't bring up that topic until Tsukune was ready to talk about it. Her nose suddenly twitched as she caught a whiff of Tsukune's scent. She looked up and smiled as she saw the person of her thoughts walking towards her. Then she took into account of what he was wearing and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks but she couldn't help it; Tsukune looked good, really good. No, to say he looked good should be a sin. He looked handsome, and it made him stand out from the rest. She could have sworn she heard Inner Moka growl slightly in approval.

Tsukune smiled lightly as he walked over to Moka and leaned against the tree she was standing by.

"G'morning," He said, covering his mouth as he let out a slight yawn. Sleep was not coming to him easily.

"Morning Tsukune-kun," she replied, turning to walk to school. Soon enough, the pair were walking side by side, Tsukune ignoring the glares he was getting from the guys and the love/ lust looks he was getting from the girls while Moka did the same, only she was getting the glares from the girls and the lust-filled looks from the guys.

Tsukune's street training had improved his senses, so his ears twitched slightly as he heard footsteps rushing toward him. He turned his head and barely managed to duck from his assailant as she flew over him. He stood up and looked down at Kurumu, the girl who tried to kill him not just a few days ago as she got up and dusted herself off.

As soon as she got up, she tried to tackle Tsukune into a hug, but he swiftly turned to the side and watched with an impassive expression and a raised eyebrow as she kept trying to tackle Tsukune into a hug, but failed as he kept dodging to the side.

"Um, can you explain why you're trying to tackle me into the ground?" Tsukune asked, looking down at Kurumu with his normal slightly tired, impassive expression as she gasped for air. She slowly got up and turned to Tsukune with a grin.

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun!" She exclaimed, once again trying to hug Tsukune. Once again, Tsukune dodged, by stepping backwards and to the side.

"Sorry, I don't hug," he said simply, turning around and continuing to walk to school with Moka. Moka raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Tsukune. Tsukune glanced at Moka, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, as Moka quickly turned her head, facing forward.

"You don't hug people?" She asked, looking at Tsukune, slight concern in her eyes and voice. Tsukune looked ahead, and sighed. Neither noticed that they had stopped walking and were facing each other, nor that Kurumu was quickly catching up to them.

"Didn't have that many people to hug," was all he said before he turned around and started walking again, this time in a slightly brisk pace. Moka blinked in confusion and worry before she started to catch up to him. Little did either notice the glowing red gem that was the centerpiece of Moka's Rosario slowly dim before it returned to normal, a noise emitting from it, almost as if it were humming…

Tsukune could practically feel his eye twitch as he took in what he was hearing. There was no fucking way he was ever going to join a club in this school, no way not a chance. He'd hated socializing for the most part with a passion, mostly because he was always casted out of the social "bubble".

Moka looked at Tsukune with worry, ever since Ms. Nekonome said that they would have to join a club, she had noticed that Tsukune's irritation level was swiftly rising and if he didn't calm down….

Well, hopefully someone wouldn't get hurt…too badly. They had gone to nearly every club stand in the club festival, as Ms. Nekonome said there would be, and hadn't even stayed near the booth for two minutes before either Moka got unnerved or Tsukune's ire would rise, forcing them to leave and look at the next booth.

Currently, they were just wandering around, not really looking for anything before trouble reeled in its ugly head in the shape of a rather beautiful girl in an almost light orange bikini.

"My my, what do we have here? Are you two looking for a club to join by any chance?" She asked, with a polite smile. Moka started to feel rather unsettled by this girl, until she realized what she was wearing and automatically knew what club she was in. She almost gulped; she didn't want to tell Tsukune that she couldn't go near the water in case he wanted to join this club.

"What's your name? I'm Tamao Ichinose," Tamao said, her hand reaching out to shake either Moka's or Tsukune's. Moka ended up shaking her hand, because it seemed that Tsukune would not.

"Hi, I'm Mo-" She started to say before Tamao cut her off.

"Moka Akashiya and you must be Tsukune, correct?" Tamao said, smiling at both of their surprised looks, or at least Moka's. Tsukune just nodded, confirming everything Tamao said.

"How did you know?" Moka asked. Tamao chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand as if she was some kind of noblewoman.

"Oh everyone knows about you," She said, and Tsukune's eyes narrowed. Everyone knew about them? That wasn't good, well for him at least.

"Really, is that so?" Moka asked. Tamao hummed in confirmation.

"Anyhow, I noticed that you two were looking for a club to join, would you mind taking a look at the swimming team?" She asked rather politely, almost too politely Tsukune noted. Moka was about to decline, but Tsukune spoke before she could say a word.

"Sure why not?" He said, and Tamao smiled and turned on her heel, leading them to the swimming pool. Moka quickly followed her, and Tsukune did as well, albeit confused as to why Moka suddenly seemed less energetic than before.

After a couple of turns, the three of them found themselves at the swimming pool. It was now that Moka seemed slightly afraid, but of what Tsukune wondered.

_"I may not be able to go near the water, but if Tsukune wants to join then who am I to stop him? I could just watch from the sidelines," _Moka thought to herself, forcing a smile as they went closer to the pool. But Moka did have her limits; she stood behind the fence while Tsukune and Tamao went right to the pools edge.

"The changing rooms are right over there," Tamao said, pointing to a couple of shack-like buildings that were apparently the changing rooms. Tsukune silently nodded and went over to the changing room, finding that they had plenty of swim wear to choose from. At this point, Tsukune couldn't really be bothered anymore so he just changed.

Tsukune came out of the changing rooms about five minutes later, wearing a white t-shirt and back swimming trunks with white racing stripes on the sides. He still had on his necklace and his earrings. Walking back to Moka and Tamao, he almost didn't notice girls stare and drool at seeing his well-toned arms.

Meanwhile, Moka was having a conversation with herself, more specifically her inner self.

"_**What are you talking about Omote?"**_

"_Ura-cha-"_

_**"Don't call me that."**_

___"How come you get to call me Omote, but I can't call you Ura?"_

_**"I never said you couldn't. I meant don't call me Ura-CHAN."**_

___"Oh. Well, what do you mean what was I talking about?"_

_**"I heard you five minutes ago, actually debating on whether or not to go into the swimming pool. You baka, you know that vampires cannot stand water! It's only because of those herbs that we can actually have a bath or shower!"**_

___"But-but, I was just thinking abou-"_

_**"Tsukune? The human? I know you were, and are you telling me that you want to put your, no our lives in danger just for him? Have you finally lost your damn mind?"**_

___"N-no, I was just t-thinking-"_

_**"Thinking? No, you weren't you moron; that much I can tell you."**_

___"Hey! I am not a moron; I'm a part of you!"_

_**"…"**_

_ "Ha, I win this round!"_

_**"AS I was saying," **_Inner Moka growled out, _**"A mere HUMAN boy is not worth risking our lives for. This is **__**MY**__** body, more so than it is yours. Remember that."**_

___"How can you say that? Have you already forgotten the story Tsukune told us not too long ago?"_

_**"No I haven't. And what was said that day has nothing to do with what we're talking about right now."**_

___"Yes it does! You just don't want to admit it! Are you going to tell me that you have no sympathy for him?"_

Inner Moka fell silent at that, choosing not to answer that question. Instead, she chose to look out of the Rosario's "eye" and saw Tsukune walk out of the changing room. She then tuned into what Omote was saying, and couldn't decide whether or not to chuckle or sigh in annoyance when she saw that Omote was still demanding that she answer her question.

_**"Keh, instead of demanding answers from me; why don't you go back out into the real world?"**_

___"Eh, what for?"_

_**"You'll see. So just do it."**_

___"Fine, but we're going to be resuming this conversation soon."_

As Outer Moka focused back on the real world, she could have sworn she heard Inner Moka say:

_**"Ha, we'll see about that."**_

Moka shook her head to clear away the thoughts and looked up and nearly gasped at what she saw. A small blush threated to take over her face as she took in Tsukune's arms and face. Inner Moka's voice echoed in her head.

_**"Tsk, he's wearing swimming trunks, hell he's wearing a shirt too! What exactly are you blushing for?" **_Inner Moka taunted, allowing herself to let out a small chuckle as Outer Moka's blush grew.

Tsukune was slightly confused when he saw Moka's face turn red, but shrugged. Tamao, however, grinned and nearly licked her lips as she took in Tsukune's form. She reminded herself that it wasn't time to strike yet.

"Uh, Moka? You getting changed too?" Tsukune asked, lightly scratching his head. Moka looked up at him as her eyes widened before she shook her head.

"N-no, I'll be fine here," She said, smiling slightly as she stood safely behind the metal fence. Tsukune blinked in confusion before Tamao placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't mind her, Tsukune, for now we'll work on improving your swimming technique. But first, you'll have to take off that pesky shirt," Tamao nearly purred as she moved closer to Tsukune. Tsukune narrowed his eyes as he stepped away from Tamao and shook his head.

"No, I'm just fine wearing a shirt in the pool."

"What? But it's going to get wet!"

"I don't care; it's my shirt so I can do whatever I want with it. It's not yours, so why should you care about what I do with it?" Tsukune asked rather tersely. Moka raised her eyebrows at the statement, even Inner Moka was curious. Why was Tsukune getting so defensive all of a sudden?

Tamao, however, was not okay with Tsukune trying to defy her, but she put up a fake smile. "Okay, Tsukune. Whatever you say, it is your shirt after all," She said almost too sweetly. Tsukune noticed this and started to get suspicious. He shook it off and jumped into the pool, Tamao diving in after him.

Tsukune was the first to surface, and to the disappointment to the nearby girls watching, his shirt was thick enough to not reveal much even though it was wet. Tamao quickly came up after him.

"Good entry, Tsukune-kun, let's work on your technique first," Tamao happily said, not noticing Tsukune's eye twitch in annoyance for being referred to as "Tsukune-kun." Moka watched as Tamao "taught" Tsukune how to swim. Ha, Moka scoffed to herself, it was more like Tamao was using this chance to rub up against him as much as she wanted to.

"Ah, so Tsukune, are you considering joining this club?" Moka asked nervously, looking at Tsukune and Tamao, who had her arms wrapped around him, 'teaching'. Tsukune looked at Moka, before looking at Tamao, and then moved to get out of the pool. Tamao looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Heh, swimming isn't my thing. I'm not particularly a big fan of water," Tsukune said as he got out and walked towards the fence, where Moka was standing. It was now that Moka discretely looked him up and down now that he was up close. Even Inner Moka would admit that she liked what she saw a little bit.

"Hey, I'll get changed and then we can go and look around some more, 'kay?" Tsukune said, and Moka nodded. Tsukune turned around and was heading back to the changing room before he felt a hand grab his ankle and pulled him to the floor and into the pool. Tsukune heard Moka call out to him as he was dragged under. He managed to hold his breath as he kicked away the offending hand and swam back up to the surface, gasping for air.

"What the hell?" Tsukune nearly shouted, as Tamao broke through the water's surface; but she looked different. Replacing her legs was a long, slightly fat, tail with a fin at the end. She smiled, revealing that her teeth were no longer human, but just a multitude of sharp fangs. Her mouth looked like a shark's. There were three slits on both sides of her neck, and her nails were now claws.

Moka gasped, but she shouldn't have been that surprised. Tamao was a mermaid, after all.

"Humph, I can't let you leave Tsukune. I've been eyeing you since Orientation. Not only are you good-looking, but your scent is absolutely—delicious. Almost like—a human's," Tamao said, licking her lips. Tsukune grimaced in disgust.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in being eaten by a—what are you anyway?" Tsukune asked, genuinely confused. If it weren't for the situation at hand, Moka would have laughed, but seeing as how Tsukune's life was in danger, she bit her tongue. Instead, she ran to the pool and thoughtlessly jumped in as Tamao and her lackeys closed in on Tsukune.

Almost instantly, the purification effects of the water came into play as Moka felt the water sapping away her yokai, electrifying her body. She couldn't hold back the scream of pain as she splashed around, tethering on the edge of consciousness. Tamao laughed as Moka screamed out in pain.

"Just as I suspected, she's a vampire and a vampire's one major weakness is water!" She said, as she began to laugh. Tsukune bit back a gasp of surprise and went underwater, intent on saving Moka from possibly dying. Tamao noticed this and whistled, calling on her lackeys to stop him as she herself went after him.

Tsukune felt a webbed hand grab his ankle, and turned around to see that it was one of Tamao's lackeys. He would have growled if it weren't for the fact he needed oxygen to breathe. He deftly kicked her in the face and felt no sympathy for her as she clutched her broken nose. Of course, even though this only took less than thirty seconds, it was enough time for Tamao and her group to catch up to him.

Tsukune wasn't ready for the barrage of claws that came at him and barely made it out of the assault, but not without injury. Three nasty looking slashes were on his back, the blood turning his shirt a dark, copper red. Tsukune spun around in time to catch a tail that was about to smack him in the face. Tsukune held onto this tail with a grip he was almost surprised he had, and swung her into a small group of lackeys that were rushing him from his right.

Tsukune looked up in time to see Tamao coming straight for him. Thinking quickly, Tsukune used the bloody water to shroud himself from their view. They all rushed in, thinking that they had him, but confusion was quickly spread as they couldn't see where he was and their noses couldn't pinpoint where he was because the blood was his. Soon, they were fighting each other blindly, unable to see or smell where Tsukune was.

Tsukune smirked as he swam down to Moka, aiming to grab her hand, but missed and grabbed the Rosario floating in front of her neck…

Uh-oh, what's going to happen now, when Inner Moka is released?

Inner Moka: Shut up and get to work.

Me: Hey! Don't push your luck, I've been busy!

Inner Moka: With what exactly?

Me: Uhhh….

(Tsukune come into the room)

Tsukune: Playing Tekken 6, growling at someone to give him AC: Brotherhood, and amusing himself with his new iPod touch.

Inner Moka: *growls* Is that so, Tsukune? *turns her head to face me, but just sees a bunch of leaves swirling in the wind*….Where'd he go?

Tsukune: Oh, he said something about 'running away from the evil clutches of Satin' or something like that…

Inner Moka: Why that little bastard! *Runs off to kill Raider, or at least cause him physical harm, or put him in the hospital*

Tsukune: …Or he could have just went to get something to eat…. *Chuckles* Oops...


End file.
